Free
by The Gone Angel
Summary: Gone takes Dan into the Vesper stronghold, and things get cra-cra fast when depressing stuff happens. Luckily, it's a happy ending. (Sadly!) (Dedicated to those crazy fangirls of mine; Done- Gone/Angel and Dan)


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

**Some crazy Done fangirls made me write this. (Meh, my friends are evil.) A few questions are probably on your mind.**

_**What is Done? **_**Done is Dan and me, Gone. I'm a Vesper/Lucian/Tomas, person. 3/4 Lucian, and 1/4 Tomas. Dramatic sob fest.**

_**There is such thing as Done? **_**Sadly, yes. Read Departed by CelestialBronzeLightning, and there you go. First ever Done fic.**

_**You have fangirls? MY OC/DAN STORY NEVER HAD FANGIRLS AND A PAIRING NAME!**_** Um, sorry? (Not. xD)**

* * *

I think of myself as a hardcore daredevil. You might not think so, but getting Dan Cahill through Vesper territory is harder than you think. He wants to prank all my friends (who would beat him to pulp, no offense,) and he wants to slap Vesper One to death. But, being Vesper Two, I cannot allow him to slap my boss. Sadly. I drag him past a few guards, and nod at them.

"New prisoner," I mumble, lying. I'm actually a pretty bad liar, even though I have Lucian blood in me, and I was trained to be a Vesper. I kept my head down, so they couldn't see me smiling. I purse my lips as Dan reaches out for the guard's AK47 on his belt. I swat at his hand, and he smiles at me, his eyes gleaming mischievously. I look down again, fighting the red from overtaking my face.

I pull on his arm, leading him through endless hallways, which remind me of mazes. "How do you know your way around here, Angel?" he asks.

I fight myself to not yell, "IT'S GONE," but all I do is grit my teeth, and say, "Vesper training. I had to find my way through before the surprises got to me."

"What surprises?" he questions curiously, and I smirk.

"I don't know, because I never saw them. I got through in time, but I heard growling behind me," I reply.

"Alistair's beast was chasing you?" he exclaims, then laughs, "I hope Buffy never ripped off your panties without you knowing."

I face-palm to hide my blush. "I saw a guy come out without a leg before," I say. Dan shudders. "Hey, be glad he was _alive. _One of my oldest friends, Lilly, got killed by getting stung by tons of Japanese Giant Hornets chasing after her."

"You must be very brave to go in there," Dan murmurs quietly.

_-This part is written by a crazy fangirl called CelestialBronzeLightning-_

"I- I guess," I mutter, stuttering slightly at the beginning of the sentence, which isn't like me at all.

We stop at a crossing, and I'm not exactly sure where to go, so I stop to think.

"Where to, Angel?" he asks, looking amused at my annoyed expression. I decide not to correct him, since I don't want to give him that satisfaction.

"I'm not sure..."

"I thought you knew your way around here?" he asks, grinning.

I feel like slapping him, but suppress my anger since we still have some security to pass before we're completely safe. "As I was saying, I'm not sure, but we should try left first," I respond, although I'm truly lost.

I turn left, but Dan doesn't move, which I don't notice until I slam right into him, knocking him to the floor. Luckily, Dan is there to break my fall, which saved me from the impact, which wouldn't have hurt much, mind you, although it made me land on top of him instead.

He says nothing, but stares at me and for once I can't read his expression. After a short time, I feel awkward, so I look away from him and start getting up.

Dan gently directs my chin towards his face, forcing me to look back into his eyes.

"Dan—" I start, but stop, because I had either forgot what I was going to say, or hadn't known in the first place.

Our faces are only millimeters away from each other. I can feel his breath, and although I want to get up and past the security guards, Dan's jade eyes hold onto me, not letting me go, or even think straight.

I hear footsteps and people that are screaming approaching, and within a few seconds, I had scrambled to my feet, pulling Dan up with me and we're sprinting through the hallways.

"Gone! Stop and explain yourself! It'll be less trouble for all of us, we'll throw the Cahill in a cell for the time being!" I hear someone call behind me, which only helps me run faster.

-_Back to me, Gone, THE REAL WRITER-_

I look behind me as I race through dark rooms, opening creaky doors, and then I heard the growls of a beast. I practically want to scream right now, but that would give us away, to both the creature and the Vespers after us.

"I think they unlocked the traps and creatures," I whisper at him, and he looks genuinely frightened, making me guilty for bringing him here in the first place. "Let's make it out, Dan." I wink.

"Make it out? Suuuure," Dan laughs, and I roll my eyes.

"Very mature," I say sarcastically, and face him again, yet _another _blush spreading across my face. Curse earlier, it's making me lose my confidence and making me become a _girly girl. _Dreadful.

I slowly open the door to where the growling was coming from, and Dan assures, "It'll be fine. Ladies first."

"I'm a wo_MAN_," I say, teasingly, but still walk in first. There, I saw a mangled creature, its fur greasy black, and ruffled. Its beady black eyes bore into my red ones, and I hiss at it. Bad thing to do. It wails a ear-split screech, and charges at me. I scream, pulling my silver knife out of my belt, which was lazily looped around my waist. I also pull out a sleek gun, its muzzle points at the creature's heart.

I shoot it, narrowing my eyes as it deflects. "Dan, come be a distraction," I command, but Dan does not answer. "Dan? Dan? DAN?!" I turn around, seeing a piece of paper left behind.

_"Very funny, Angel. Stop playing games. We're in charge now of your games. Dan is with us. You'll die. Have fun. _-Vesper One."

I charge the beast, and it backs into a corner, suddenly afraid. I stab its neck angrily, taking all my anger for Vesper One into that creature. It falls to the ground limp, and I smile gruesomely. _Time to be in Gone mode. Vesper One, you're going down. Cahills_ and _Vespers__ always win._

I sheath my knife, and pocket my gun. I stroll towards the exit, and break into a fast paced run, not expecting the dangers lying ahead.

/

I wipe the sweat from my forehead, bloodied dirt from my last surprise attack smears across. My eyes glitter as the bright lights of a room shine through a window, and I stand on my toes to look through, since I was tall enough.

There, sat the hostages behind the iron bars. I grin, fully knowing what I was getting myself into. _It's why you don't mess with Dan, Vesper One, _I think. I type on the code for the window to open, _39, _and I shift myself inside.

Calmly, I look around. The poor hostages were quietly murmuring among themselves, scarfing down the dry bread and moldy tap water. _What you do when you're desperate is quite amazing, isn't it? _I think, smiling to myself. I stroll towards the prison doors, sitting myself across from a very hungry Phoenix Wizard. "Hello," I say softly, and he winces at my voice.

_He thinks I'm evil. They all do. But am I or not? _I wonder, and I reply to his silence, "I'm getting you all to escape. Dan's been kidnapped by the Vespers." Shocked faces stare at me, because of me helping them escape, or because Dan was kidnapped. Probably both. "And it's all my fault."

I admit it, and pull a key from my belt. I unlock the locks on the prison, and they stay put. "Come on," I hiss, "Or you can stay here."

"You're Vesper Two, how can we trust you?" Nellie Gomez asks, pain ebbing in her fierce gaze.

"Because, I don't want Dan kidnapped as much as all of you," I say calmly, "Besides, I already betrayed the Vespers. They only think I sneaked Dan into here, but I've already revealed the location where you are. They can finally be taken down."

Natalie Kabra looks at me. "Why do you want to help us?" she asks rudely, and I pray she forgot who I was.

I smile at her, and reply, "Lucians and Tomas' always help others that are from their branches. Hello, Natalie, Reagan, the rest of you. Call me Gone Vesper, but you know of me as Angel Cahill."

/

I look around to see if they are all following, and they are. "He's in Vesper One's room. We'll do an attack on him, and get Dan back," I manage to say before coughing, and blood leaks from the sides of my mouth. I stumble, and hold the walls for support against my dizziness.

Fiske Cahill looks concerned at my actions, and I pretend I don't notice, taking slow steps. Natalie spoke up, "We need an actual plan, Gone."

I roll my eyes, fighting for my sight. "Who cares about plans, we'll do this Tomas style. Take what we need, fight for it, and run," I slur out, "I'll be getting Dan." _It must be the poison from those weapons that shot from the walls...it had hit me in the calf._

I fumble for a weapon for Natalie pocketed on my belt, and I hand her my dart gun. "It's loaded with twelve knock out darts. They sleep for twelve hours per dart," I say tiredly, and I give Nellie my gun. "Use this, there are five bullets left." Then I go to Phoenix, and say, "You'll have another dart gun. It has eight darts in it, and they blind people for two hours. Try your best."

I turn to Reagan and Fiske. "You guys just punch, but Fiske, here." I hand him a poison bottle. "To protect yourself. It burns the enemy to death. I get my silver knife. Stay in groups. Reagan, Natalie, and Phoenix are one group, and Ted, Nellie, and Fiske another. I'm going after Dan."

I wink at them. "Action time." Reagan and I bust open the door, weapons loaded.

/

I face Vesper One, who looks like he has two another mini Vesper Ones next to him. I rub my eyes, then glare. "Give me Dan. It's seven against one," I snarl, "Attack!"

I race towards Dan, who's tied against a wooden chair. "Dan!" I exclaim, hugging him tightly. "I went through Hell to find you, so you better be happy." I pour melting poison over the ropes, being careful not to melt some of him. When he was free, the world got dizzier, and I collapse onto him, my vision blackening out.

/

"Gone...Angel...THE TACO LEFTOVERS ARE GONE!"

I jerk awake, not even realizing I was asleep. I glance around, and see gray walls of my prison room at Dan and Amy's Mansion. "Say missing or lost, besides gone. They're more words than that," I snap, and hear a laugh.

Normally, I'd bristle and use my dart gun or knife, but I realize it is Dan...alive! "Dan!" I yell, jumping on top of him, "You're alive! I didn't go through Hell for nothing!"

Dan laughs, and replies, "You freed the hostages, too. Thanks for that. You need a reward." He leans in, and I lean away, pushing him off my bed.

"No kissing like those cliches," I exclaim, blushing.

"I was going to hug you," protests Dan, pink tinting his cheeks.

"But are the taco leftovers really go- I mean, lost?"

* * *

**Horrible ending, I know. And no Done kissing! *evil laugh***


End file.
